


Spiders and Scaredy-cats

by KatherineAJones



Series: NMTD Roommates [1]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Almost Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, btw the spider dies so if you're not comfortable with that then don't read this, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineAJones/pseuds/KatherineAJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a wellknown fact that the Donaldson brothers were deathly afraid of spiders.</p><p>Unfortunately for the brothers, neither of their significant others killed bugs. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders and Scaredy-cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haleyisafangirl (haleingoutside)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleingoutside/gifts).



> You all have Haley to thank for this almost crack fanfic because she's afraid of bugs and therefore understands the Donaldsons' point of view. I'm more like Beatrice in this fic. 
> 
> Anyway, this is very much meant to be funny and in jest. If you really like spiders, I'm sorry if I've offended you.
> 
> It should be said that I have a habit of accidentally switching tenses while I'm writing. The first part was originally written in past tense (the tense I usually write in), but then the second part was written in present tense. I did go back and try to change all of it to past tense, but if I missed something, I'm sorry.

Balthazar and Hero had been out running errands, Balth needing new guitar strings and Hero needing denim fabric for a new skirt and everyone needing more food. Had they known what they were going to come home to, they probably would have stayed out longer.

It was a wellknown fact that the Donaldson brothers were deathly afraid of spiders. So afraid, in fact, that they would jump on the nearest high surface and screech at the top of their lungs until it was killed and the remains were in a trash bag waiting at the curb. And even then, they would be suspicious of the floor for the rest of the day, peeking around the corner before they entered any room.

Unfortunately for the brothers, both of their significant others were actual rays of sunshine and absolute sweethearts and therefore didn’t kill bugs. Ever. This had resulted in bugs simply being taken outside by means of a cup and piece of paper and sent on their merry way. Neither Pedro nor John was ever happy about this.

So when Balthazar and Hero opened their apartment door on that fateful day, they simply rolled their eyes (far too used to this by now) and went to get the necessary materials.

Hero was the first to get to where the boys were standing on a table, pointing at the spider, and therefore was also the first to _see_ said spider.

“Oh.”

“Oh what?” Balthazar asked as he walked in.

“That’s a _big_ spider.”

Balthazar, too, looked to where the boys were pointing.

“Oh.”

The spider was a good inch across, if not two inches, and they could very clearly see all eight of its eyes staring at them. It kept turning, looking between the Donaldsons and Hero and Balthazar, obviously understanding what was going on. Why it wasn’t running for its life was anybody’s guess.

Hero and Balthazar looked at each other, looked back at the spider, looked at each other again, and jumped up on the table with their boyfriends.

Hero dialed Beatrice’s number, “Hey, Bea, we have a problem . . .”

* * *

“WHERE IS THIS SPIDER?” Ben asked as he practically broke down the door.

Balthazar and Hero weren’t sure how they were able to hear the Brit over the sound of their boyfriends’ continued screaming, but they were grateful he was there.

“WE’RE IN THE KITCHEN,” they shouted, hoping they could be heard in the other room.

Ben and Beatrice ran in, full exterminator outfits on and with bug spray in both hands.

“YOU’RE GOING DOWN, SPIDER!” Beatrice screeched and as a team, she at Ben attacked the spider with their bug-killing chemicals.

When it was all said and done and the spider’s remains were outside, Balthazar and Hero sniffled and shed a tear for the poor spider who probably just wanted food (to Pedro and John’s protests of no, it wanted to kill all of them because it was a soulless monster).

Bea and Ben demanded payment by way of Hero’s cookies, so she got a few out and put them on a plate as Balthazar made a pitcher of lemonade and then they all go sit down in the living room.

“One day,” Balthazar started once they are all relaxing on the over-stuffed sofas, curled up into their respective significant others, “we are going to get you two over your fear of spiders so you can kill them yourselves.”

Pedro snorted even as he relaxed further into the hand carding through his hair, taking Balthazar’s free hand in his and tracing patterns on it, “Yeah, right. If John and I have been afraid of spiders for this long, we are going to continue to be afraid of spiders for forever.”

John nodded his agreement, giving Hero a pointed look.

“Besides,” Bea shrugged, “Ben and I need to get more use out of these exterminator outfits.”

“Yeah, how do you have those, anyway?” Hero asked, amused.

Ben shifts uncomfortably, “We may or may not have stopped to get them before coming over. We figured you could wait.”

Pedro and John made noises of ignition as Balthazar and Hero burst out laughing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Communicating Exterminators](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937705) by [iboughtyouchicken (haleingoutside)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleingoutside/pseuds/iboughtyouchicken)




End file.
